


The best day ever!

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's 30th birthday and Frank wants to make it real special, no matter how much Gerard hates celebrating his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best day ever!

**Author's Note:**

> There's tons of fluff, cake and birthday sex! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Frank, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm fine." Gerard chuckled, pressing his lips against Frank's forehead. "I have you and that's the best gift I could ever ask for."

Frank sighed. Of course Gerard would say that; he says it every year and it always made Frank sad. It makes him sad because he knows Gerard is thankful to have him in his life, but he would never accept nothing more than what Frank has already done for him and that includes throwing birthday parties. They went through so much together and after Frank helped him go through his AA meetings a few years back, their relationship blossomed. It was really nothing to Frank though but to Gerard, it meant his entire life. But Frank wanted to do something for him because it made him happy. 

"Gee, I'm baking you a cake and you're going to enjoy it. I already called Donna and she agreed that you should stayed home from the art studio for the day." Frank explained. "It's your birthday. You're supposed to party for Christ's sakes, Gerard. Live." 

Gerard bit his lip and looked away, tracing tiny circles with his foot on the floor. "I'm sorry, Frankie. I'm just...too old now and I just..."

"Fine. Whatever, Gerard!" Frank said before he walked away absolutely frustrated with his stubborn boyfriend. "For once let me do something special for you and not have me so angry with you." 

"I'm sorry, Frank. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I-" Gerard mumbled quietly. "I'll just leave for a while."

"I don't care anymore, Gerard. You can do whatever you want, it's your birthday." 

Gerard nodded before he walked out the door. He never really liked when Frank would get upset because it would only make him upset with himself. Ever since he gotten clean he's been very careful with things, remembering the lessons he learned in AA and drinking more tea whenever he felt out of control. He even tries to avoid any sort of party that alcoholic beverages are involved. It's a good thing though, Gerard is doing so well and Frank is really proud of him but it gets lonely sometimes. Frank likes to go out every now and then but Gerard refuses to go any place because he wasn't ready. Frank understands though so he'd stay at home with Gerard instead. But it breaks his heart a little when Gerard turns everything down so fast, and he's been nothing but patient with him. 

Gerard decided to walk over to the park near their house to gather his thoughts. There was something relaxing about sitting at the park that always made him feel better. Meanwhile Frank had been sitting in his and Gerard's bedroom contemplating, staring at a photo of them together. It made him smile. Gerard was laughing as Frank had his tongue out at the camera. He remembered taking it too, it was a few summers ago when they were on tour and they snuck off to some weird strip mall place, and got it taken. For some reason it made Frank so happy to see Gerard's laughing face, enjoying himself and enjoying Frank's company. 

After studying the photo, Frank went into the kitchen and began plundering through old cookbooks. He had this badass idea that he'd cook dinner for Gerard and bake him a cake with strawberry icing (Gee's favorite!). Frank figured it would give himself something to do since Gerard must've went to the art studio anyways after their mini argument to relax, which is kind of good so Frank can get shit done. 

Flipping through cookbook after cookbook, he decided to make enchiladas. It's something semi-easy for someone that can't cook worth shit and he hoped that Gerard fucking eats it. Frank gathered all the ingredients together and tossed it in an old pasta dish, siding with himself that it should be delicious once it's done. Then he grabbed a mixing bowl and a box of vanilla cake mix, hoping Gerard would like his cake too. 

Oh Gerard, Frank thought to himself. You better marry me after this shit. 

\--

Thirty minutes later, Frank had finally had dinner settled on the table and the cake was ready to be put in the oven. He was really proud of himself, no matter how much Gerard would disapprove of it. Frank wanted to show Gerard just how much he loved him and that meant so much more than what Gerard thought. A couple minutes had went by and Gerard had finally came back home to the smell of comfort food and with a dozen roses as an apology but Frank knew it wasn't his fault. 

Gerard slowly walked into the kitchen with the roses and a soft smile across his face, once he noticed Frank lighting candles. It actually brought him to tears because it was so sweet and he knows how Frank can't cook to save his life, but it was so cute. Frank smiled back at him and wrapped his arms around him. He never thought it would make Gerard cry, like Gerard never cries, well a lot anyways because Frank literally held him for ten minutes while he cried. 

"Frankie, you just...I love you." He sniffled. "Thank you." 

Frank wiped Gerard's face with his thumb and kissed him. "I love you too. Don't ruin that pretty face by crying, alright? I'm baking you your favorite cake with your favorite icing because it's your special day. You're an old tree now!" Frank joked. Gerard rolled his eyes. "But you're my old tree, Gee. You'll always be my baby." 

"You'll always be mine too, Frank." Gerard said as he pressed his lips against Frank's and pressed the dozen roses against Frank's chest. "These are for you. I was being stupid earlier and I just--"

"Oh no, Gee, I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. You didn't have to buy me roses." Frank smirked. "Unless you're inviting me to fuck you later." 

"Oh.." 

"You like that idea, Mr. Way? Birthday sex?" 

"Well, it is my birthday." 

Frank nodded and licked the tip of Gerard's nose. "Then it's a deal." 

\--

After they ate dinner, which Gerard actually enjoyed it surprisingly, Frank took out the cake and sat it to cool on the counter. He had an idea to give Gerard a back massage and watch horror movies. It was a great idea actually because Gerard loved the way Frank worked his hands up and down Gerard's back. Frank even used his nails and occasionally kissed his tender spots. It made him feel good as his eyes closed and his lips parted. "Oh Frank, you are amazing with your hands. Dear God, yes...ugh, there!" He murmured as Frank pressed his lips against Gee's shoulder.

"Lay on your back?" Frank whispered softly in his ear. Gerard turned and laid flat on his back, where Frank crawled over him. "I'm going to unbutton your jeans too, okay?" 

Gerard nodded absent-mindedly as he watched Frank pull his pants down and began undoing his own. Gerard had to restrain himself from wanting to flip them over and fuck Frank into the mattress. Frank looked so damn hot on top of him like this. He didn't ask of what else Frank had planned for him besides a back massage because Gerard was getting hard and Frankie needs to take care of it. Of course it's never a problem for Frank anyways. 

The quiet but very desperate whimpers emitting through the silent bedroom made Frank smile. Gerard needed to fuck him like badly, but Frank wasn't going to give in just yet. First he needed to open him up, fingering him to the verge of wanting to cum all over himself just how he likes it. Frank shifted on the bed as he sloppily pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. "Open your legs a little." He demanded. "I want to feel you around my fingers." Gerard did what was instructed and swallowed shallowly. 

"Frankie," He quivered as Frank sucked on his index and middle finger before injecting them inside of Gee's entrance. Frank watched Gerard's face as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of his boyfriend until he began writhing around Frank's hand. 

Immediately he removed his fingers and stuck them back into his mouth, tasting the bland moisture of pre-cum. Then he leaned forward, taking Gerard's hard cock into his mouth and began working his tongue around the head. "Shit." Gerard breathed heavily, tilting his head to the side to watch Frank practically shove his cock down his throat. Gerard licked his lips as he gently tugged onto Frank's hair, guiding him to go a bit further until Frank gags. 

"Mmm, Gee." Frank groaned around him, slurping and sucking at all the right places. Gerard threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Frank's mouth remove its self from his cock, leaving him wanting more. "You fucking tease, why did you stop?" Gerard asked. "Shh, be patient." Frank slowly pulled his underwear down and positioned himself back on Gee's lap. "You like it when I ride your dick, don't you, Gee?"

Gerard nodded and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, and aggressively began thrusting into him. He was sloppy but fast, slapping Frank's ass as he pounded in and out of him like his life depended on fucking the shit out of Frank. "Ah! Shit! Fuck, fuck me, Gerard! Ugh yes." Frank cried as he held onto Gerard's shoulders, scraping at the skin too. 

"God, Frankie, I'm gonna--fuck, I'm gonna cum in your ass." Gerard shivered as Frank rocked his hips in a circular motion. 

Frank licked his lips seductively. "Cum with me, Gee. C-cum with me," He said hissingly in Gerard's ear. "I want you to cum in my ass." 

Gerard glared at him, hungrily and pressed his lips against Frank's mouth. There was so much passion between them and the 'I love you' they'd shared, Frank couldn't think of anything better than this. But it was not long before Frank finally came a few thrusts and a few seconds before Gerard did, spilling himself inside Frank's ass. "Oh God, Frankie, I love you." He stumbled over his orgasm. Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's mouth and wrapped his arms around him, where they ended up snuggling. 

Frank laid his head under Gerard's chin as he ran his fingertips along Gerard's chest and smiled. "Thank you again, Frank." Gerard spoke softly, still out of breath. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"I know." Frank giggled, stroking Gee's jaw. "But don't worry about it, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that.

Gerard nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember you saying those same words to me when I had my last drink, Frank." He began. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. "I didn't think I'd see thirty, you know? But you wouldn't let me go because you love me when I didn't care about myself." He explained. Frank smiled and nuzzled against Gerard's warm body. "I'm your tree, apparently. I mean, I'm not that old, right?" 

Frank laughed and pressed his lips against Gerard's forehead, where he noticed a thin line complementing Gerard's soft, ageless face. He pressed his lips against it and brushed Gee's hair back again. "Yes, you're an old plant and I'm going to take care of you for the next ten years." 

Gerard smiled. "And will there be presents?" 

"Yes, lots of presents. There will be more presents after we cut your birthday cake." Frank explained. 

"Is that a deal?" 

"Yeah, Gerard. You have yourself a deal. Now can we go try the cake I made you, please?" Frank begged. 

"Sure thing. I'm surprised you didn't burn down the house down." Gerard joked. Frank rolled his eyes and jolted out the bed. 

"Me too, actually. Me too." 


End file.
